1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive system, and to an interactive game that can be played by a single player or by multiple players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There currently exists hand-held games that generate voice instructions or sound prompts which require a player to perform an operation or otherwise respond to these instructions or prompts.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,478 discloses a hand-held voice game that requires a player to select between different operations depending on the sound prompt generated by the game. Other examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,416 and 5,271,627.
Most of these games provide only audio output for the voice instructions or sound prompts. Thus, the child or user only receives primarily an audio response, which is not always effective in creating or simulating a more “real” or “live” environment for the game.